


红楼再梦

by chaoi



Category: None - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoi/pseuds/chaoi
Summary: 随笔，随意写写红楼梦中，除了贾王史薛四大家族，江南甄家、姑苏林家也都是钟鸣鼎食之家由此想来，黛玉的家产也不菲，只是书中似乎没有详细解释因此，从此处入笔，随意写写以当消遣





	红楼再梦

　　 **林** 如海和贾敏这两口子着实不幸！  
　　  
　　怀了个女儿，自出生便有不足之症，生了个儿子，却也在一岁大的时候夭折了。后来，林如海请贾雨村给女儿黛玉当先生，把这一个女儿假充男儿养。  
　　  
　　要就这么过倒也还凑活，只是天不遂人愿，每两年母亲贾敏，也奔着儿子去了。  
　　  
　　黛玉的外祖母史老太君，知道小女儿走了自然是心疼不已，又看外孙女在家被林如海一大男人带着着实不便，便把黛玉从扬州接来。此时黛玉也才七岁。  
　　  
　　林如海虽心疼女儿，舍不得分开，但想着女儿到外祖母家能有众多姊妹陪着更好，便答应了送黛玉去贾家。  
　　  
　　可林家的不幸不是一般的不幸，这年冬天，林如海生病的消息传到贾府，黛玉听了满心悲戚，忙赶回扬州看父亲。老太太原是安排贾琏送黛玉回去，指望林如海好了之后再接黛玉回来。不曾想林如海竟是已经病危，黛玉回了扬州没几日，林如海便去了。  
　　  
　　因林家人丁单薄，黛玉又时年尚小，遂请贾琏操办了林如海死后的诸事物，将林如海安葬回姑苏老家。  
　　  
　　按红楼所述，那么问题来了，官拜兰台寺大夫、圣上钦点的巡盐御史林如海，他留下的家产去哪了？要知道在古代，江南的盐税是能占到国家税收的四分之一。这林家的家底，可是一点也不比贾家薄啊！


End file.
